


Truths

by PandoraLoveHeart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Child Experimentation, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Sans and Papyrus can switch between forms they just don't know how yet, Sans and Papyrus have a mom, There are multiple river persons, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), baby bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraLoveHeart/pseuds/PandoraLoveHeart
Summary: 1-S never felt love in his life, only pain and misery. That is until the scientists throw in someone that looks like him, sparking a glime of hope. But when the scientists start to do the same things that they'd done to 1-S onto 2-P, 1-S takes the biggest risk of his life and escapes into a whole world unknown to both of them. What will they find in this unknown world, and what truths will they find out about?Hello! This is my first story that i'm posting here! there might be some misspelled words and rushed events but i do hope you enjoy it! I did originally post this on my deviantart so some of the first chapters will be coming out faster then the later ones. With that I hope you enjoy!!^^
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster and Calibri go on a little adventure in the hotland labs!

Gaster waited by the river dock. He had just gotten out of school from New Home and waited for a certain someone to arrive. Oh how time flew by these two years, He still remember the first day they met as clear as day. Him and Calibri. How she always found ways to find joy in the littlest of things, how she can act responsible and make others feel safe and welcomed, how she stood up for what was right even if others stood against her, how her cooking skills outstood his completely. Gaster sighed a relaxed breath. The perfect monster, he was just a little skeletal nobody with only a few achievements before they met. He was awkward back then when he popped the question 'do you want to go on a date with me?' he was a shuddering mess and he couldn't even finish before she said yes. Oh how happy they were together. Gaster felt in his pockets. Yep it's still there. He had planned to ask her for a long time now. Even asking her father first before he even got the ring! He just hadn't worked up the bravery to pop the question. Always saying he'll do it today, he'll do it today, he'll do it today! God why do you have to be such a wimp, Gaster! Just ask her! 

Gaster sighed again, only this time it was of frustration. Why did he have to be so awkward about it!? It's not like they both know they like the other. Gaster inhaled for a moment before exhaling, pulling out a flyer from his bag. He had seen a few monsters from the lab put out these flyers so he checked it out. Since his dream is to become a scientist seeing what the lab does is a good way to make himself known there. It said something about the top scientist gathering monster samples to store for human attacks and the samples donated will be used to the injured. Maybe him and Cal could go check it out and maybe help them, Calibri sought it her duty to help monsters when ever she could. He turned his head over to the water when he heard a boat coming close to the docks. Gaster smiled as he recognized that dark purple cloak as they docked their boat and turned to Gaster "Where do you want to travel today?" They asked, a quiet snicker coming out at the end as Gaster chuckled a bit before holding his hand out while the other took it as Gaster helped them out of the boat "I have something that you might be intrested in" Gaster said as Calibri pulled her hood down and looked at Gaster "Oh? What is it?" Calibri asked, curious as Gaster lead her through New Home and onto Hotland, both still holding hands as they talked about their day, Gaster explaining where they were going to the lab before they made it there. 

The lab was of the biggest buildings in the underground, taking up an entire island from lava. Asgore made it a point to give the building as much space as possible. They both stood there for a moment, in awe before going inside, the automatic door startling Calibri a bit as they walked in, the hot air vanishing and being replaced by a cool breeze as both of them looked around, seeing one scientist by the front desk, Gaster was the first to take a step toward them "Hello? We're here for the donation thing your having here? Could you direct us to where we need to go to see the details or sign up?" Gaster asked, not shuddering at all over how happy he was to be talking to a scientist for the lab! The monster looked up at them from their notes and computer. 

They were a female monster with light gray scales, almost a white with poofy bright red hair although they could see ear finned tips poking out from both sides. She wore a white lab coat like any scientist, wearing a black turtleneck underneath along with some green pants as a name tag was on their lab coat that read 'Dr.Checkle'. She had an annoyed look on her face as she rolled her eyes and pointed over to a door that had a paper that read 'Sign up here!' ignoring them now that she done her job as both Gaster and Calibri thought it was rude but didn't say anything by it as they walked into the room, seeing another desk off to the side with a slime type monster with the color of yellow looking over some notes. Like the other scientist they too were a lab coat with a name tag that read 'Dr.Bulsp' as they looked over at the two "Hello and welcome! Would you two like to sign in to donate?" They said in a much more cheery and welcoming manner, much better then the other scientist as both got a lot more comfortable. Both walked over as Gaster asked "We saw your flyers and wanted to get better details of it before we decided" Dr. Bulsp seemed to perk up at that as he picked up a clip board "We're hosting this for two things. One to see which kind of monster DNA would be comparable with a different monster's DNA which takes us to our other reason. So that way we can store the samples away and save them from a human attack and use them to help heal a monster and with how many monster samples we get and how well our experiment work we could save nearly every monster in the underground should humans attack" Dr. Bulsp explained with a bubble pop at the end, saying it all in a cheery way as both Gaster and Calibri understood a bit better now. Gaster looked to Calibri as she thought about it for a moment "Could we do this without a parental's permission?" Calibri asked. She still lives with her dad on the river even though she was of age to go off on her own. It wasn't a bad idea to consult with parents first about stuff like this before you make a decision "The sheet doesn't require that but if it makes you more comfortable then it's alright!" Dr. Bulsp said in a lively tone, giving both of them a sign up sheet "When you've gotten your sign up sheet done we'll set up an appointment for you!" Dr. Bulsp said as they went back to the desk.

Calibri and Gaster looked at each other before both heading out with thier sign up sheet. As they were leaving the room Calibri felt a strange feeling. It felt...wrong. Like something was begging for her to come over. The feeling vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving Calibri a bit nervous as Gaster took notice of it "Cal? Are you alright? We don't have to do it if you don't want to" Gaster said as they walked out the building and as Calibri shook her head "No no! It's alright! It seems like a good way to help monsters and I'm happy for it but..." Calibri was at a lose for words. She didn't know what to think of what she felt back there. Why did she have this bad feeling? Calibri shook her head "Nevermind that! Anyway wanna go to Grillby's? Pretty sure Cole will wanna meet up again!" Calibri said as she changed her mood entirely to try and shake off that bad vibe she felt as she quickened her pace, pulling Gaster along with her as they made their way back to her boat. Calibri immediately getting as she looked back to see Gaster had stopped "Wing... Something the matter?".

Gaster stood there, absolutely terrified right now! His waited too long for this! He can't always chicken out every time! He has to do it! Right now! Gaster took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again "Cal...could you...close your eyes for a second?" Gaster said, his voice a little low as Calibri tilted her head before closing her eyes. Oh god she actually did it! Gotta do it now before you lose your courge! Gaster took another deep breath, walking a bit closer, just up to the boat as he pulled out the ring from his pocket, Now or never. Gaster knelt down on one knee as he said "Open your eyes" Calibri did as told and looked down at Gaster, total shock as well as happiness as Gaster finally popped the question.

"Will you marry me?"

_______

A wolf type monster was walking down a dark hall way. This whole area was unknown to everyone except for the Royal scientist and his hand picked assistant. This wolf monster was one of this hand picked assistance, his right hand monster to be exact. He was a golden brown wolf with yellow tints to his fur. He wore a lab coat like everyone else with blue pants and a sea foem green bottom up shirt. Their name tag was 'Dr. Neckle' as he carried two tubes full of pure blue magic in slime form with two bone pieces floating in each. He came up on a room that said 'M.E.H.S'. He opened the door to see rows and rows of baby monsters floating in the same magical smile that were in the tubes, all of them different mixtures of monster types as he ignored all of them, indifferent to them as he made it to the Royal scientist. He was a dark gray cat with few lighter grey hairs, showing his age as he buttoned up his lab coat all the way however you could see a brown turtle neck at the top as he glanced over at the wolf "What's so impotent that you do not bother to report in advance?" The Royal scientist said rudely, annoyed by the sudden intrusion as Dr. Neckle clear his throat before speaking "I have more samples for the project, sir. I think they will be of use to you".

The cat turned around to look the wolf in the eye. They stood tall above Dr.Neckle, looming down over him as they said "I have no more need of samples! Dispose of them and do not disturb me or my work again without my permission!" The cat said, turning back as the wolf frowned "Dr. Tenric is I may plead. These samples are far better then the ones we currently have" The Royal scientist turned his head to Dr.Neckle, anger in his eyes "Must you not follow my orders! We have planty skeletal samples. We have some of the systems, the segoes, the impacts! What other families would we be missing!?" The Royal scientist shouted, anger growing more into his voice as Dr.Neckle stepped back a bit, frightened before morking up the courge to speak against him "The Gastser's and the Comic's!!" Once he said that the Royal scientist had his anger washed away, replaced with shock before it grew back into anger again "Is. This. True?" He spoke with slow and demanding words as Dr.Neckle couldn't find it in him to speak so he nodded. The Royal scientist thought for a moment. This could prove very useful to him. A slight smile spread across his face as he held his hands out for the tubes, Dr. Neckle giving the tubes to him immediately and the Royal scientist walked off with them right away. Getting to the experiment room right away and leaving Dr.Neckle where he stood.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-S was fine with the scientists doing what ever they wanted to him but as soon as 2-P is thrown into the mix and the scientists start to do what they did to 1-S onto 2-P, 1-S decides enough is enough and takes the biggest risk in his life and escapes along with 2-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!

1-S awoke from inside his cage. He grumbled a little from the pain in his rib cage. 1-S did a field test yesterday, he dodged most of it before getting hit hard in the chest and yet the Scientist still made him finish. If it wasn't for that slime monster he walked be able to move right now. 1-S let out a low rumble as he curled up, his tail touched his muzzle as he looked at the tip. For as long as 1-S could remember the Scientists would do these 'tests'? That is what they always called them, either he would do field tests or the would lay 1-S on a table and either put him to sleep and do god knows what or he would see what they'd actually do to them, and it was never pretty. 1-S flinched a bit as he started to hear foot steps from the hallway. 1-S got up as quick as he could, looking at the door to see the wolf monster, the one they always call 'Dr.Neckle'. 1-S looked up from his cage at him with a blank stare as Dr.Neckle knelt down and undid the lock, grabbing and pulling out 1-S. He learned quickly not to fight it when they came and got him, the first few times it happened 1-S ended up being dragged by the muzzle and the 'test' was much more harsher then last time.

Today was what they would call a 'check up' as they put him on the table and hooked and strapped wires onto 1-S, a few of them poking a prodding at him as one looked at the screen. 1-S didn't know what was on it but apparently it was important to them as he laid on the table. It was over in a couple of minutes as they took him to the next 'test' for the day and by the end of the day he was exhausted as he was put back in his cage. They ended up breaking his leg in a test, although the slime monster healed it it still hurt badly. 1-S was laying down, curled up as best as he could in his small cage. He flinched again when he heard footsteps coming his way, 1-S lifted his head up and looked over. They wouldn't force him to do another test last minute!? Would they? 1-S got up as best as he could and back up to the edge of the cage, his back pressing against the bars as his soul stopped when their door opened, revealing the fish monster as she held a bundle in her arms. She looked down at 1-S in disgust as she knelt down and undid the lock before tossing the bundle in the cage and locking it again, leaving 1-S with the thing she dropped in with him as she left the room.

1-S was pressed up against the wall for who knows how long, he didn't know what to do with the bundle. Should he attack it? Was this a test? 1-S didn't know, all he knew was that he was alone with this thing in his cage. It took awhile before it moved and 1-S flinched. It's alive! 1-S pressed himself moved against the cage bars before he heard a whine. It...sounded like his whines but....different. 1-S took a slow step close to it, before another and it continued until he was next to it. 1-S lifted a claw and gently nudged it as the whining stopped but it still kept moving. 1-S continued to nudge it until it was unwrapped from it's clothing trap for 1-S to see it was something that looked like him! Only it was entirely, their horns were different and they were much smaller then 1-S as they looked up at him, both shocked to see each other before the little him leaned over to him, sniffing before making a bark like sound, making 1-S flinch back before making the same sound. The little him seemed to be happy about this as they barked again and 1-S mimicked a bit before 1-S leaned over and nudged them a slightly bit, knocking them gently on the ground as they toppled over, growling a bit and doing the same to 1-S only they couldn't push 1-S to them ground. 1-S felt something go on his face, his jaw line spread upward as he looked down on the tiny him. 1-S had felt something he never felt but didn't know what it was, all he knew was that he wasn't going to let the same thing that the scientist did to him happen to little him.

Later 1-S and tiny him were playing before he heard footsteps and 1-S immediately panicked, what are they going to do!? He wasn't going to let them take tiny him! For the first time 1-S stood at the front of the cage, watching the door as he saw it open to reveal the cat monster, the one the others always followed orders, the one that drilled the metal plate onto 1-S' claw, the one they call 'The Royal Scientist' he looked down at them with distaste, scoffing at them before speaking "I see you and 2-P have grown accustom to each other. You could say he is your 'Brother" 1-S looked at him with hateful eyes. Was that what that feeling was, Brother? 1-S growled slightly as the cat scoffed and walked down. Leaving 1-S with a feeling a dread. He went back to tiny him, 2-P and curled up around him. 1-S would try everything to make sure 2-P it's put through the things he had to endure.

It had been two weeks since 1-S and 2-P had been together, both playing but the Scientists would take 1-S for tests, him always coming back exhausted but he would still play with 2-P. One day when 1-S and 2-P were playing they heard footsteps, 1-S looking over at the door as it opened and two scientist came in this time, one of them kneeling down and undoing the lock. 1-S backed away from it, 2-P behind him as they reached over and grabbed 1-S, not bothering to fight them as they handed him off to the other scientist as they started to walk off with him but not without 1-S seeing the scientist grab 2-P and pull him out. 1-S immediately panicked and started to struggle. No way were they going to do the same thing they did to 1-S to 2-P! His too small! 1-S tried biting the scientist but the just closed his jaws shut as they took him to the test room. They had him do a field test all day! Forcing him to continue until he dodged every single attack. 1-S was in the cage, laying down from exhaustion but he dare not sleep, he was too worried about 2-P to even get a blink of it! It felt like hours until they brought 2-P back, they tossed him inside the cage as 2-P made a loud whine from the pain he felt, 1-S immediately getting up and going over, not even caring if the scientist saw him like this! 

He checked to see what they did to 2-P and to his horror was a metal plate drilled onto his claw! 1-S let out a small whine as he nudged 2-P gently as 2-P cried. How could he let this happen? He was suppose to make sure the scientist didn't do exactly what they did to 1-S, and yet when they did he couldn't do a thing to stop them! 1-S nudged 2-P again, getting more upset at himself when 2-P made a painful whine when he did so and he immediately stopped touching 2-P and instead he just stayed next to him, there wasn't much else he could do. 1-S waited for who knows how for 2-P's pain to subside although he was still crying, 1-S slow came up to him and nudged him slightly before leaning his head gently onto 2-P as 2-P did the same. 1-S had no one to comfort him when he got his metal plate, it was the worst night of his life and he wasn't about to leave 2-P to face this alone like he did. They stayed like that for awhile, comforting each other until 2-P fell asleep, 1-S however did not sleep, too much on his mind. What was he going to do? He can't fight back the scientist, they'd over power him before he even got the first shot and there was no way in hell he was going to do nothing! Come on think! What else is there he hasn't tried!? 1-S laid next to 2-P in thought, thinking of ways for 2-P not to have the same fate he had until a thought came up. What if they escaped? 1-S had wondered off around the lab one time and went into a place he shouldn't have been because the scientist immediately ran over and brought him back, the tests were harsher that day. What if he went the same way and just kept running along with 2-P? Would he make it out of here and out of the reach of the scientists or would he find a dead end? It didn't matter, 1-S was going to get 2-P out of here if it was the last thing he would do!

A few weeks have passed since 1-S decided they would leave this place. 1-S payed close attention to how the scientist did things, what times they would get them at, what times they would leave and 1-S could say he has a better idea of what time no one is around, 1-S also figured out how to undo the lock on their cage door and he also payed attention to which hallways lead where, the one he went down one time is one they never go to. 1-S didn't care where it lead but he hoped it was the way out of this terrible place! 1-S tried his best to have the scientist not notice what his up to, he can't afford to be caught by them! If he is he doesn't know what they'll do but he knows it wasn't going to be good for both him and 2-P! 1-S waited another two weeks before he would put his plan to action. It sadden him that he had to prolong his and 2-P's suffering but he couldn't let them catch on do them escaping! 

Tonight was the night. They've waited too long now and it was time for 1-S to get both him and 2-P out of this place. 1-S went up to the cage wall closest to the door and listened, seeing if there were any of the scientists around? He only heard the looming sound of the hall way and the flickering of the lights but no footsteps, it was safe. 1-S went back to the sleeping form of 2-P and nudged him awake, 2-P whined a bit and woke up, looking up at 1-S and whimpered but 1-S gruffed, looking over to the cage door, 2-P having a confused look before it turned into fearful as he whined again, 1-S responding by shaking his head and picking up 2-P and putting him on his back. 2-P had grown a bit but 1-S was still was bigger, still didn't help that 2-P had gotten some weight to himself as 1-S walked up to the door, listening again for any footsteps, it was still safe. 1-S then reached his claws through the cage bars and gripped the door lock, 1-S fiddled with it, feeling around for the key hole before he found it and immediately got to unlocking it, hearing a click as it was undone and 1-S pushed the door open and as soon as it was open he immediately went to the bigger door, standing up on his back legs before reaching a claw and grabbing the knob, twisting it to the side and pulled it open, going back down on all fours and walking out. 1-S looked around, keeping his hearing sharp, no footsteps. Safe. 1-S walked through the hallways as quickly and quietly as possible, remembering which way lead where as he finally got to the hallway where he never went and continued forward, making sure 2-P was comfortable on his back. 

It was like the same as all the other hallways, although 1-S didn't let his guard down and still kept his listening for foot steps, there were none and 1-S continued forward before coming to a crossroads. Which way? Left or Right? 1-S didn't know which was the right way before he heard something from the left, footsteps! 1-S looked around, where was a place that he and 2-P could hide!? 1-S quickly ran into a room with an open door, seeing a table and hiding under it, hoping who ever it would not come here. 1-S heard the footsteps get louder before they faded away until he could not hear them no more. He breathed a sigh of relief although he felt this...tinge? Like he should've been out there to face who ever it was? Like that was his only chance for...something? He couldn't figure it out! 1-S shook his head and poked his head out from the door, listening. 

No footsteps, it's safe. 1-S stepped out with 2-P and went left, if whoever came walked past them came from the left then that should be the way out right? 1-S took the risk and went left, hoping it was the right way as he carried 2-P, seeing a door up ahead. It wasn't like any door he'd seen, it opened on it's own when he made it there and walked up to it. 1-S looked out past the door frame. It was dark but he could make out a desk with one of these screen things, it was turned off. 1-S noticed the floor and walls were different, instead of the dark sea foam green the walls were a light yellow and the floor was a light blue, 1-S shook his head a bit. Don't get distracted! 1-S took a few steps forward into this unknown place, it was colder then the hallways and the floor was shiny and hard to walk on. 1-S started to go into a slow walk, looking around this large room he or 2-P had never been in as 2-P was too in awe of it. 

1-S wasn't looking where he planted his claw next as he felt it shift downward when he stepped on it and immediately red lights go on and loud noises sounded, making both 1-S and 2-P jump before 1-S heard loud footsteps and looked back from the door they came from, the footsteps getting louder! The Scientists!! 1-S immediately started running to the door across the large room, setting off more alarms but he still ran like the wind! He can't let both of them get caught! As soon as he was close enough the door magically opened which 1-S was thankful for but there was no time as he stepped out into the underground! It was dark above, the sandy ground an orange color and an orange glow casted below them as 1-S still ran, 2-P looked back, catching a glaspe of the scientist seeing them run out and he immediately whined to 1-S. 1-S kept on running, going onto this wobbly surface as he saw up ahead the area turned from orange to a dark blue. 1-S didn't know what else to do now but run and he kept on running and into the labyrinth of WaterFall.

____________

Gaster took light steps into the night of the underground. He had gotten his dream job of working in the labs as a scientists, although he was just an assistent still a scientist none the less. It payed well and he took great joy in his work, but at one point he got curious and went into the labs only the royal scientist and his hand picked assistents can go in. Curiousity may have killed the cat but it didn't kill the skeleton! Gaster entered the lab, it was late at night and no scientist was allowed in here at night so Gaster was breaking the rules here but ever since he found a room with secret files that not most likely not even the royal scientist knows about he couldn't help but come back often. Last time he took a file to study, the words were faded and burnt a little but he could still get some information from it, he had a project in his mind looking at them. Maybe when his no longer an assistent he could put it to action but for now he would brain storm ideas and wait. 

Gaster was walking through the dark sea foam green hallway, the lights always flickered, he wondered if they were always like that. Gaster had apporched the crossroads and turned left. When he first started exploring down here he thought he'd explored the entire left side then go the other way, it turned out this would take longer then he thought. Gaster walked down the hallway before stopping and opening a door, seeing a familier scene with files and tapes and boxes everywhere, most of it had a scorch marks on them. Gaster often wondered why there were such burns on these. Gaster pulled out the last file he took from here, placing it to where he'd thought it was before he took it and was about to reach for another one before he stopped, turning his head over to the box full of video tapes. He hasn't tried taking one of those. And they could add more detail to these files. Gaster walked over to the box and knelt down, reaching a hand down and pulling out a tape, it was dusty and didn't look that damaged from what ever fire that was here, Gaster blow off the dust and was about to read the title before he heard a loud siren. Gaster gripped the video tape a bit, looking around. Were there cameras!? He didn't see any cameras before!? Without thinking he teleported, he didn't know where he did but he hoped it was some place safe as he closed his eyes, taking a moment before opening them to see a familier room. He was at home in the kitchen. 

Gaster let out a deep sigh of relief, he thought his soul skipped a beet as his arms shrunk down a bit before he noticed he still hasn't read the tape! Gaster stopped hugging the video tape and brought it up to his face, seeing scribbles as he narrowed his eyes barely reading as 'tape#24'. Gaster hummed a bit, he had meant to find the first one but this will have to do for now, he made a point not to sneak off into the deeper parts of the lab for a little while. He still didn't know if there were cameras and he didn't want to take any chances. Gaster heard something outside and he immediately went over to the closest window, seeing his wife, Calibri had come home. They bought a house that had a dock for Calibri to do her river monster work although she had taken a job at Grillby's to help Coal. He had said she didn't have to and his pay check would cover everything but she said she wanted to experience working and seeing other monsters since she's lived on the river for most of her life so it made her kind of an outsider to other monsters. Gaster quickly put the video tape in his bag and put it in his office before going back to the kitchen. Calibri will probably want some coffee or something from coming back this late. He heard the door opened and tired, heavy footsteps until he saw Calibri basically throw herself onto the door frame of the kitchen "hhhiii honeeyyyy" Calibri said, sounding way to tired as Gaster prepared the water "Do you want some coffee?" Gaster asked as he glanced at Calibri moving herself from the door frame and onto the kitchen chair and table "Tea" Calibri asked as Gaster nodded and brought out the tea packs "What kind?".

"Doesn't matter" Calibri said as she slumped into her sit Gaster frowned a little, he didn't like seeing her like this, he picked up golden flower tea, everyone's favorite! he put the packet into the mug and poured the now boiled water in and let it brew "How was work today?" Calibri said, a bit more awake but still tired as Gaster answered "It's been good, have some ideas in mind and me and Spot have been doing well with our work. The best in our field!" Gaster said, a bit of pride in his voice as he picked up the mug and brought it over to his lovely wife who immeditily took a few sips "That's good honey!" Calibri cheered, more awake from drinking tea "How is it at Grillby's? Is Coal doing okay with his little brother and newly born sister?" Gaster asked as Calibri took a few more sips before answering "It's going great! Coal's been helping me get the jist of things, Grillby is as any boy would be that age around girls and Fuku is just adorable!" Calibri said, smiling widely from the mere thought of the cute face of a baby fire elemental "That's good to hear! Mine and Coal's families have been friends for generations. Even before the war" Gaster said as he sat across from his wife, having made his own mug of golden flower tea and drinking a bit "You know. We should have kids!" Calibri said, almost out of no where as Gaster almost spat some of his tea out before gathering his composure "What?".

"You know! We've been married for a year now and I think it's time we have little yous and mes running about!" Calibri said, sounding way to happy right now, probably from lack of sleep "Well I mean...I do want to have some but....I was hoping we'd wait a bit until I'd get a better position" Gaster said, looking at Calibri as she made a slight frown "You've been working there a lot recently" Calibri said as she put her mug down, looking at the rest of the contents in it before looking back up at Gaster "It...Gets a bit lonely here without you...It's okay if you want to work to help provide for us but...I don't know" Calibri trailed off as Gaster had a bitter taste in his mouth. He does admit his been working a lot recently, no wonder she took the job at Grillby's. To help cope with him not being there, Gaster let out a deep breath "We could still try to have children...Just not right now" Gaster said as he gave Calibri a comforting look, calming her as she smiled at him "Okay...Welp! I'm off to bed!" Calibri said as she got up and headed for the bedroom, leaving Gaster alone with his cup of tea and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh if only you two knew. But yay! The two are out and going off into the unknown! what shall await them in this strange world? Who knows!


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find a safe place to stay at, or is it?

1-S dropped down to the wet and chilled ground. He had been running for awhile and made sure to make turns to throw off the scientists if they were still chasing them but he could run no more and was exhausted. 2-P slipped off his back and looked around, sniffing the area. This was all new to both of them, they'd never seen anything like this before. It was all so exciting and slightly scary for 2-P. 2-P walked up to 1-S' face and nudged him. Get up and come and see this new world with me! 1-S grumbled as he looked at 2-P before slowly getting up, 2-P taking a few steps away and exploring a little bit while 1-S looked around. This place had things he had never seen before. Grass, stone, crystals. It was all new to 1-S and 2-P. 1-S followed the excited 2-P, making sure no one was around and 2-P was safe. This place smelled of plants and water although it was strong and it made both of them sneeze every now and then. They spent a good while walking through the caverns of WaterFall before they came up to the garbage dump. It smelled awful and 2-P was gagging a bit, 1-S didn't looked that bothered by it though and thought of something. If this place smelled so awful to them it will smell awful to the scientists if they ever come looking for them or any other monster for that matter. 1-S picked up 2-P and put him on his back, he was still pretty exhausted but he had gained some strength back as he walked through the garbage dump. 

The smell was still overwhelming but he shrugged it off, thinking more about their safety then anything else as 1-S looked for a place they could sleep. Looking under rocks, digging into garbage and looking through grass patches. 1-S was almost about to give up and go to one of the garbage hills until he saw something at the end of the area, he couldn't see exactly what it was but he could tell enough that it was a big yellow plat form. 1-S slowly walked over to it, wondering if it was safe or not. It didn't smell awful like the rest of this place, it smelled nice. 1-S careful put a claw on the plat form, it was soft but still firm. 1-S climbed up onto the plat form and sniffed, the smell was strong as he sneezed. It might have smelled nice but that was still strong. 2-P slipped off and sniffed as well, sneezing soon after and looking up at 1-S. It was cozy and soft and warm, and so far from what they've seen no monsters come here. 1-S laid down and closed his eyes, 2-P laying down next to him. They could finally rest and be safe.

They stayed there for awhile. One thing 1-S and 2-P didn't think of was food but they lucky food some in the garbage that was edible despite how bad it smelled and how salty it tasted. From their time staying there 2-P had fun by climbing up on the garbage hills and sliding down, giggling every time he did which also made 1-S happy to see his brother filled with so much joy after their escape. 1-S was still cautious however when ever they heard someone and would immediately go into their hiding place and wait for who ever was there to leave. It happened too often for their liking and 1-S had thought about moving to a more safer place but hadn't found the right moment to do so. There have been times where they've been heard and a monster who look for them but with their small sizes and fitting into places a monster wouldn't look they were never found. Although it all changed one day when 1-S was by himself in the deeper parts of the garbage dump.

He had been looking for something for 2-P to play with as he had gotten a bit bored so 1-S thought he'd do a nice thing to his younger brother. 1-S was looking through a garbage pile when he heard someone coming over to where he was and immediately went and hid underneath a large wooden bridge. Staying as quiet as possible and seeing three monsters, two of them with children but the last was an adult. They were all fish monsters and shared a resemblance to each other as he heard them talk "Daddy, couldn't I have stayed home with mom? I hate going to the garbage dump!" One of the children said as the father looked over at his kid as he was looking through a garbage pile "Cause it's spring and humans have this thing up on the surface called 'spring cleaning' and most of the time they throw stuff they don't want down here. You can find really great stuff this time of year and I wanna be one of the first monsters to get the good stuff! If we come later this place would be storming with monsters" What he said made 1-S frozen. Monsters would be coming here!? Looking for things!? What if they found him and 2-P!? What if the scientists are here looking for them!? They can't stay here, they need to find a new place to live and fast before any monster spots them! As soon as the monsters left 1-S made a dash back to 2-P to warn him, they need to leave now if they want to be safe!

As soon as 1-S got to their plat form he shook 2-P awake from him napping. 2-P whined, not wanting to get up but 1-S persisted, they needed to leave if they didn't want to get caught! As soon as 2-P was awake 1-S explained to him what he heard and picked 2-P up and put him on his back, running over but still being careful not to be seen by any monsters and remaining vigilant. He walked through the labyrinth that is WaterFall often getting confused for which way went where. It wasn't until they came upon a room full of wooden bridges that 1-S let out a sigh of relief. Good, they were getting somewhere. 1-S started to walked through this maze before he heard something "So this is where you were hiding". 1-S immediately recognized that voice and turned around, seeing both the royal scientist and the wolf monster, both having devices he didn't know of. 1-S dashed forward, running away from them, he couldn't afford to let them get taken back! Not now! He did jumps and turns, trying to get them off his tail before 1-S came up to a dead end! He stopped at the very edge and turned around, seeing the scientist had cornered him and he growled "Did you really think we wouldn't find you two?" The royal scientist said, downgrading 1-S as he continued to growl and look at them with anger in his eyes while 2-P held tight to his brother's back, scared. 1-S was thinking of a way to get him and 2-P out of this. He can't give himself up! He can't go back there! 1-S growled, feeling a slight burn in his throat get stronger and stronger. He had hardly used this, the scientists always made sure he wouldn't aim at them since it was so powerful but now he would aim at them and make them regret ever giving this powerful attack to him! He opened his jaws and a beam of pure magical energy blasted at the two, 1-S didn't know how long he blasted them for but all he knew was that when he was done a large smoke cloud was there. 1-S narrowed his eyes, did he do it?

He saw two figures matching the scientists and he immediately panicked, impossible! The smoke cleared to reveal one of the devices made a large shield to protect the scientists from his blast as they shut it off "Your going to regret using the blast on us!" The wolf monster said as they stepped forward. There was nothing else 1-S could do but let him and 2-P be taken! He couldn't let that happen! He just can't! 1-S looked around, how does he get them both out of here!? He looked below, hearing running water before looking at the scientists as they looked to see what he was thinking "Don't you dare!!" The wolf monster threatened as 1-S jumped off the bridge with him and 2-P falling down into the river below, leaving the two scientists to yell after them.

______

Calibri closed the door to her house behind her. She had just gotten home from working at Grillby's and she was exhausted as she went into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Finding a cinnamon bun and thought to snake on that, turning to the kitchen table to find a note. Calibri went over and picked it up as it read 'There's a big project me and some co workers are working on. Probably won't be back for a week or so! Love you!'. Calibri sighed, so she was going to be home alone for the next week or two weeks. She didn't mind Gaster working but she worried he might push himself to hard. Calibri made herself a cup of tea and drank that with her cinnamon bun, alone with her thoughts. 

She could go spend time with Coal and his family if she was going to be here alone for awhile, or go visit both Gaster's and her side of the family? She could also report to Vixalete on what little info she has although it wouldn't be that important, still it would be nice to go see her again after a long time! She'll probably want to know if Gaster is treating his wife right! Calibri snickered at the thought! Imagining Gaster shaking in his boots at the look of Vixalete's huge figure. Calibri sighed, she really needed something to occupie herself when Gaster was away. Like knitting or baking? She doesn't really have a hobby other then being a river monster. Maybe she could start one! Calibri finished her tea and cinnamon bun and headed off to bed, she'll think about this more in the morning.


	4. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-S manged to escape with both him and 2-P unharmed, now they find themselves in a frozen forest and try to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for this chapter taking too long to get here! Some things happened and i couldn't get to my computer but i'm back now and i plan to upload the rest of the chapters i currently have to a proper seclude.

Either they were very lucky to have gotten away from the scientists or they were very unlucky to be carried away by the harsh water current. 1-S fought as hard as he could against it before he heard 2-P screech as 1-S looked back to see 2-P being carried away by the river and 1-S immediately let the river push him to get to 2-P faster and grabbed him, fighting the current again before it was too much and they both were sent down river. 1-S noticed that the river turned colder before it calmed enough for 1-S to swim freely and he looked around. Seeing tall trees surrounding the area as snow covered everything and made a cold breeze. 1-S swam over to the edge and climbed up, immediately shaking as soon as he got out of the water and into the cold air, letting out a small whine as 2-P slid off his back and whined as well, shaking more violently then 1-S as he picked 2-P back up and started walking, looking for a place they could rest where it's warm and there would be something for them to eat. They were in such a rush to get out of the place they were in 1-S forgot to at least have him and 2-P get a snack before leaving, he wished he could've done that now.

After a few hours of just walking in the cold snow 1-S started to smell something. It smelled nice, like the flower bed they found only different, 1-S didn't notice he was following it until he saw something up ahead. It looked to be a orange color with a slight bit of brown as 1-S walked up to it to find it was building, he looked off to the side to find a few trash cans. 1-S had seen trash cans before but never had they had a smell that was so nice, he stepped closer to it, 2-P still on his back as he jumped up on the trash can. If he could just get this lid off he could see what's inside, if something smelled this good it was bond to still be nice. He tried digging at the lid, didn't work. Maybe ramming into it, nope. Still nothing. 1-S growled and he tried getting his jaws around it, not noticing the lighting around the area was brighter then before until he heard a door opening. 

1-S didn't even look to see who saw them as he immediately jumped and dashed off, running like his life depending on it as he heard someone shout at him but he didn't stop, he couldn't afford to get caught!

_______

Grillby didn't expect to see a white blur jump off the trash cans and make a dash for the forest, all he knew was that it scared him, dropping the bags of trash he was going to take out and running back inside. "Coal!! Coal!! Coal!! Coal!!" Grillby shouted, the flames on his head flaring up as he saw a yellow fire elemental lean their head over from cleaning up the counter "Grillby it is too early in the morning, what are you yelling about!?" Coal said, annoyed as Grillby rushed over "Th-there's a thing outside!! It was on the trash cans!! Come look!!" Grillby said as Coal rolled his eyes. This has happened before where a teen plays a trip on Grillby and he comes running to him. He'll just go out, look around a little and tell Grillby it was nothing like always. When Coal opened the door however he immediately sees what his younger brother was telling him about. The top of one of the trash cans was bent, like someone was trying to get in and on the ground Coal could see foot prints from someone running. He went down to inspect them, to see what kind of monster made them. They were different then any monster foot print he'd seen, it was close to a dog's foot print but there were gaps where the joints were and there were two pairs of them so either their were two or it was one monster walking on all fours. Coal got up, looking over at Grillby who was at the door "Did you see what it looked like?" Coal asked.

"Not really. It was fast so I only got a few glimpses before it ran off. I know for a fact that it was white and I think it looked skeletal?" Grillby said, unsure as he straightened his glasses "I think it was also carrying something on it's back but I couldn't tell for sure" Grillby frowned, he knew he saw it. Coal got up and walked back inside "I'd say for now don't worry about it. If it comes back let me handle it, okay Grill?" Coal instructed as Grillby nodded "Now, let's get back to setting up the tavern! Monsters will be waking up soon and coming to eat so we better start opening up!" Coal said in a cheery manner, Grillby lighting up "Can I help cook this time!?" Grillby asked as Coal smirked "mmmaaayyybe".

_____________

Ever since 1-S almost got caught he has stopped trying to follow his nose, even if the scents were so strong. He should've known it would've been a trap! It had been a few days now and he found a shelter for him and 2-P, it was a hollowed out tree and it kept the cold air out mostly so they could rest without being too uncomfortable, food however was another story. 1-S couldn't find some any where, the few times he let himself wonder back to the buildings he saw a couple of times that they were dumping food in trash cans, none however seemed to notice him. He and 2-P were hungry, they couldn't find a single thing. 1-S hated that he was doing this as he walked back to the first building they stopped at along with 2-P on his back but what other choice did he have! 2-P whined, wondering way they were coming back as 1-S growled slightly, saying they had no other choice as they came up to the building. The smell wasn't as strong as 1-S jumped up onto the trash can, trying to figure out how to open it before grabbing onto the sides and pulling, lifting both himself and the lid off as he fell, knocking over the trash can along with him. 1-S quickly got up and looked around, good. No one heard them.

1-S walked into the trash can, sniffing one of the bags before biting it and ripping it open, seeing some leftover food in there as he took a nibble, seeing if it was safe to eat or not before giving some to 2-P, both of the getting their fill and leaving soon after. 1-S making a point to come here every now and then to get them something.

___________

Coal thought it was going to be a normal day like any other until he heard Grillby shouting his name again as Coal rolled his eyes, turning around to see his younger brother running towards him, here we go again. "Coal!! The trash!!" Grillby said as Coal frowned. This wasn't something Grillby would say when he shouted and he let Grillby lead him to the back again to see what Grillby was freaking out about. It would appear the who ever dented his trash cans came back and actually made a mess of trash. It wasn't that big but it was unpleasant to pick up this in the morning, Coal sighed and turned to Grillby "Get another bag and the broom. We're picking this up".

After repicking up the trash they went about their day as always, serving monsters, talking with old friends. Coal didn't think who ever made the mess that morning would come back the next day and make another one. Coal sighed in annoyance, finding again for a week that who ever was making these messes were coming back. At that point he told the royal guard to keep an eye on anyone who might've been the cause of these messes, although the guard said they hadn't seen a single monster make them but would keep an eye out. It was late one night that when Coal was closing up he heard loud knocking at the front door. Coal looked over, the sign said they were closed. Who could be at the door? Coal went over to see who it was, unlocking and opening the door to find one of his common patrons, Cinnamon. She looked terrified, like she just seen a human and Coal grew worried as she spoke "Coal! There's a thing behind your tavern!" She shouted, she must've seen what Grillby saw the first time! Coal immediately followed her behind the building to find another mess and Cinnamon frowned "It was just here! I know I saw it!" Cinnamon said, looking around to try and see where they went off too as Coal put a hand on her shoulder "Did you see what it looked like?".

"Well enough. I was far away when I saw it" Cinnamon said, looking at the scene before her "It looked skeletal, but it also had the body of a dog but not entirely, I know it's head was misshapen, draconic like" Cinnamon explained as Coal got the tools to clean up the mess "And it's not just one, it's two!" Now this got Coal's absolute attention. There were two of these things!? "Two? Where they both the same size?" Coal asked as Cinnamon shook her head "No. The bigger one was digging in your trash while the smaller one was on it's back" Cinnamon said as Coal frowned. It could be a parent with it's offspring, so that was why it must be digging through his trash. Coal helped comfort Cinnamon and said he would tell the guard about this as he sent her off home, although he would tell the guard he wanted to see exactly what these monsters were and depending on the outcome would tell the guard.

Coal waited two days getting his supplies ready, it was night time and he set up some of his most smelliest foods to try and lure who ever these monsters were in, it broken his heart a bit to put freshly made meals into the trash but it was for a good cause. As soon as the bait was in place Coal put on his coat and drew the hood up, hiding his flames and he put a chair by the back window and watched outside. Coal would wait here all night, he was determined to see these monsters! Coal waited, and waited, and waited and after awhile Coal had dozed off although he woke up when he heard something.

It sounded light as Coal stirred, having his flames low as he looked out the window, widening his eyes as he saw two skeletal creatures knocking over the trash can and ripping open the bags to get his bait. Coal watched them, not making a move yet as the bigger of the two pulled out one of the burgers and held it over to the smaller as the smaller bit into it and started eating before the bigger got one for them self and ate. Okay, looks like the bigger is more concerned for the smaller then itself. Coal took note of that as he watched them eat, he didn't want to disturb them since from how they've acted with Grillby and Cinnamon they'll most likely run if they see him. Coal thought of how he could get more info on them then just watching them eat before something clicked. Of course! Why didn't he think of checking!? 

Coal closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, his eyes glowing as he caught a glimpse of their stats before the bigger of the two looked over and saw him, immediately picking up the smaller and running off into the forest. Coal got up and out the door, going to run after them before he stopped. No, he shouldn't go after them. That'll just make them not want to come back anymore then they already do. Coal cursed himself, of course as any monster they'll know when your checking them! Coal shook his head, going back inside. Those stats, Coal couldn't believe how low they were, especially for the bigger one. 1 HP. It only had 1 HP! The smaller was slight better with a 6 HP but they were still really low!! Coal looked back out to where they ran off. They can't be out there by themselves, it's dangerous for them! Coal brain stormed on what to do. He could try telling the royal guard to look for them but that might not be a good idea. He could wait and try to gain their trust? It might work but it'll take some time, Coal sighed, taking off his coat and looking at the clock. 4:28 AM. Coal took a deep breath, going over to his bed room to get the last few hours of sleep before opening the bar up again, hoping those two would be alright.


	5. I'm Sorry.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-S makes the hardest choice of his life, but if it was to make sure his brother was safe, he'd endure the pain

1-S was out and about in the forest by himself. Ever since he saw eyes watching them behind that building they haven't gone back since. 1-S didn't want to risk getting caught and that was too close! Since then he'd been going out and searching for more food, finding a few things that were edible but not that many, the winds had been picking up for the last few days and it was getting colder when ever it did. 1-S sniffed the ground, smelling something as he began to dig into the ground, finding a stash of canned foods, he had been finding these a lot lately and was grateful to find them. 1-S picked up a few and went off back to their shelter, it still kept the wind out but with how the wind picked up some of it was getting in. 1-S stopped suddenly. He didn't know why he just felt like he needed to stop. 1-S felt this tugging feeling pulling him to the right, he did as followed and came upon the docks. He doesn't know why he was here only that he felt he needed too, he hid in the bushes and was about to go over to the docks when he saw someone coming up from the river.

1-S froze when they docked their boat and stepped onto the dock and walking off a bit, normally he would run when he sees a monster but this time he didn't. Something was telling him to stay as the monster looked up, their long purple cloak covering their face as they spoke "Winds picking up. Probably going to be a blizzard, I should get to Grillby's before I get caught in it!" They said as they hurried off, 1-S almost wanted to follow but he stopped himself. He couldn't follow them, he had to get back to 2-P! He can't let some gut feeling tell him what to do! 1-S turned around and heading back to 2-P. Feeling as if that was the only chance he had at something, he wasn't sure what it was.

______________

Gaster was at his desk, looking over projects and running on nothing but coffee at this moment. He had been working non stop on figuring out how to go about this project he and his coworkers are doing. He hoped it would impress his higher ups! Gaster sighed, putting down his project files, his mind was spinning with all these numbers! Gaster looked off to the side at his bag. It had the video tape he still hadn't watched yet, maybe now was a good time to take a break? Gaster got up from his chair and went to lock the door, turning the knob just in case to see if it was actually locked before Gaster went back to his chair and put the video tape on. The TV had static before it clear up to show a temmie!? Gaster widened his eye sockets, why would there be video tapes of temmies in the labs!? Gaster shook his head and continued to watch, not having the sound on. 

The temmie was playing with a red ball, pushing it to the wall as it came back for the temmie to push it again. This went on for who knows how long until the temmie looked up and saw someone come onto the screen before he heard a knock at his door. Being startled Gaster turned the whole TV off and put the tape back into his bag, calming down a bit before going over to open the door, seeing a familiar cat monster in the door way "Heya Dings! I think one of the others had a break through with our project and wanted all of us to review it!" He said as Gaster seemed to light up at this, Straightening himself up and picking up his own files and coming out "That'd be great! I have a few ideas so it would be good for all of us to review our work" Gaster said as the cat smiled "Great! You've been cooped up in your office for awhile!" The cat joked, laughing a bit as Gaster chuckled "I do admit. I was in there for quite while, thanks for getting me out, Spot" Gaster thanked as Spot smiled "No problem! It's the least I can do since your wife isn't here to stop you from over working yourself!" Spot said as Gaster frowned and looked off to the side, he does admit he had been working to much and he did miss Calibri.

"How is Calibri anyway? Heard she got a job at Grillby's?" Spot asked, Gaster lighting up at this "She's doing well! And yes she has gotten the job! We've been calling each a few times but not as often as I would like" Gaster said as Spot smiled "That's good to hear! River monsters tend to keep to themselves, not meaning to be offensive" Spot said, frowning a bit as Gaster looked at him with a slight annoyance before sighing "I'll let this one slide but don't let my wife hear you talking like that. She's stronger then she looks!" Gaster said, speaking from experience as Spot chuckled "I'll keep that in mind!" Spot said as they had made it to the meeting room for their coworkers and went it, wanting to share their ideas and see how they could fix loose ends.

_________

1-S was heading back to their shelter along with 2-P the wind had picked up tremendously and they had to fight against it to get around, it was hard to see with the snow and air blowing in his face as they were currently crossing a bridge over rushing water. 1-S was making sure 2-P wasn't getting blown away while they crossed before looking on ahead, focusing on the path before a strong gust of wind knocked 1-S back a bit but he held firm before he heard 2-P scream as he was blown off and fell into the river, 1-S jumping off after him! It was freezing as 1-S surfaced and swam over to 2-P as 2-P fought the current as best as he could, both were shaking from the freezing water as icicles started to form on their horns as 1-S finally caught up and grabbed to 2-P and tried fighting against the current but it was took strong and it was pushing them down a water fall, 1-S still tried to swim as hard as he could along with carrying 2-P but he wasn't strong enough as the current won and they fell down the water fall.

When 1-S resurfaced he gasp for air, being underwater too long and he felt ice start to form on him as he looked around, saerching for 2-P until he spot him gently floating down the river and swam over. 2-P wasn't awake and ice was forming on him way to quickly as 1-S got to him and carried him out but that only made more ice form on his small frame as 1-S nudged 2-P, trying to wake him up but he wasn't. 1-S tried again and again but still 2-P wasn't waking up, 1-S tried desperately to wake up 2-p but he still wasn't waking up. 1-S widened his sockets. 2-P can't be.... He didn't finish that thought as he whined loudly, laying next to 2-P and nuzzling his limp form. He was sorry, he was sorry for everything. He shouldn't have escaped if it meant 2-P wouldn't have survived. His heart ached so much that he wished that he would feel the pain the scientists would put him through a thousand times more then to feel this! 1-S cried and cried for who knows how long, he couldn't bare to have let this happen to 2-P! He just couldn't! 1-S nudged 2-P again in a weaker attempt to comfort himself when he heard 2-P stir a bit. Hope flutter in 1-S as 2-P moved slightly but wasn't moving too much, there was ice in his joints and it was hard to move as he whined lowly and 1-S leaned on 2-P in relief. He was alive! He couldn't believe it!! 1-S was the happiest he could be before it vanished. He can't keep 2-P like this. It....Wasn't safe for him to be running around here, and more importantly the scientists are still after them! They would find them and take them back! He couldn't let that happen! But how was he going to get 2-P to a safer place and where would he have 2-P be? 1-S thought for who knows how long before he thought of the first place they went.

None of the monsters there didn't chase after them and didn't do any harm to them, but what if it was a trap? 1-S was conflicted. What was he going to do? 1-S continued to think of any other places that 2-P would be safe at but all the options were either too dangerous to get too, too out in the open or too unknown to them. 1-S growled slightly, it looked like he had no other choice. 1-S slowly got up, grumbling a bit from the ice in his joints, picking up 2-P and carrying him to the first place they went to since they got here. When they got to it 1-S dropped 2-P by the trash cans, gently leaning himself on his younger brother. Fighting himself not to cry as he stayed like that for awhile before bringing himself to rip from 2-P's side as 2-P woke up slightly, looking over at 1-S and whining. 1-S backed away, he didn't want to leave 2-P, he wanted to stay with him! 1-S continued to back away as 2-P whined after him, asking him where he was going before 1-S turned around and forced himself to walk faster, his heart sunk when 2-P wailed after him, trying to follow but with how cold he was he couldn't move properly as 1-S continued to walk. Hoping that with 2-P's wails the monsters will come out and see him, he just had to get far away enough for 2-P not to see him.

Once he got far enough he hid in the bushes and watched 2-P continue to cry after him, he whimpered as he saw 2-P look for him, crying louder by the minute as he saw the door open and tensed. Hoping they wouldn't hurt 2-P as he saw a fire elemental step out and slowly approach 2-P before picking him up and looking around, probably for him as 2-P continued to wail for him as the fire elemental looked down at 2-P as they carried him inside, 1-S looking down and whimpering a little before he took off running. He didn't know or care where he was running too, he just ran. He didn't care if it hurt to run from the ice in his joints, he just ran and ran and ran until he could not run no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you cry? 
> 
> this chapter is a little shorter then normal, sorry for that!


	6. Safe...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coal takes 2-P into his home and worries for 1-S.
> 
> Calibri meets 2-P and slowly starts to have a bond with him.
> 
> 1-S hurts himself and meets someone new, are they friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there's mild gore in this chapter so if that's not your stuff i suggest you skip this chapter

Coal startled awake. Quickly snapping his head over to the crib with his little sister in it but she was as still as could be and no crying was heard from her, just these soft breaths she made while asleep. Coal realized that the crying he heard was coming from outside and he immediately got out of bed and looked out the window, seeing the smaller of the two creatures crying out towards the forest. Did they accidently get left behind? Coal wasn't sure as he put on some proper attire and went down stairs and to the back door, looking outside the window and waiting there for a moment, hoping the other one would come back and get the smaller. It pained Coal to see the small one cry out, it sounded so desperate but Coal had to wait for the another to come, at least for a few minutes. When it was clear the other wasn't coming back anytime soon and the smaller one still cried out for them Coal decided he shouldn't let them freeze out there in this storm. Skeletal monster may not have skin but they can still feel hot or cold. Coal opened the door and looked around, seeing tracks going off into the forest as Coal frowned. Could they have...? No, Coal shouldn't think like that! The other one has to come back and get the smaller, no monster left behind! Coal slowly went close, seeing if the little one would react but they still kept on calling out to the other as Coal took a few more steps before he leaned down slowly and picked them up, he could tell right away they were freezing. Ice was even in their joint and was forming on their horns and muzzle tip! Coal held them close, starting to heat his flames up to warm the little one up as he looked around one last time, seeing if the other would come back. Hoping that they'd come running to get the little one in his arms....

But nobody came.

Coal grew more worried and disheartened as he carried the small one inside, they continued to cry out to the other even when he closed the door and set them on the couch. They continued to cry even when he brought blankets and wrapped them up and held them close. Coal's heart ached as he tried his best to comfort them, reassuring them it was alright. Coal didn't want to think what could've happened prior to this. He hopped it wasn't what he thought or worse. Grillby had gotten up shortly after and complained about the crying but after a stern talking to and explanation from Coal he helped with both Fuku and the small creature they now had in the house. They were still crying no matter what they did to comfort them, even after the whole day they still cried but not as much. It worried Coal when each time they reached out to the little one they would recoil a bit, as if expecting a pain. It took a little bit of convincing but they managed to get them to eat something at the end of the day which relived Coal a bit, they fell asleep soon after but they could still hear them make small whines and whimpers in their sleep. Coal didn't get much sleep that night, too worried for the little one to get a wink of it. He currently was sitting in the living room, holding the little one in his arms. They were so small, practically a baby! Coal laid a gentle hand on their head. They were so cold before but they warmed up quite a bit, but how was it that Coal still felt a chill when he touched them. 

Coal flinched, switching his head over to the window as a huge gust of window just hit it, shaking the entire thing as Coal looked back the the small one, checking to see if they were asleep before he gently set their sleeping form on the spot on the couch next to him and carefully got up to check outside. Maybe the other one had come back? Coal looked outside, scanning the area and seeing nothing. Maybe their hiding? He decided to CHECK for anything. Still nothing. Coal frowned, getting more worried. It might've been wishful thinking but he was hoping the other would come running back and searching for the little one. But it didn't seem that way now, did it? Coal went back to the couch and heavy weight in his chest, he was hoping the other didn't abandon this little one. Coal looked at their sleeping form, frowning as he reached a hand out. It glowing a bit brighter then the rest of his body as he CHECKED the little one. 

2-P ATK 2 DEF 5  
Wants Brother

Coal grew in more worried at that. A few questions were answered but it sprouted more of them! Coal gentle reached his arms out and picked him up. His soul sunk when he heard them make another whimper in their sleep and gentle held him close. Coal looked outside the window again. Maybe he could go out into the woods and try looking for them? It could work but who's to say what they'll reaction will be when he finds them. Coal was pulled out of his thoughts by the phone next to him ringing. Quickly picking it up and answering it before he woke up the little one in his arms "Yes?" He spoke softly as to not wake them up "Hey Coal! I was wondering if I could come over and stay with you guys for a couple of days? It's a bit lonely in the house and you might need help with two kids in this storm" Coal heard Calibri speak, her happy and perky self was always a relief. coal couldn't help but have a small smile on his face "I wouldn't mind you coming. But the storm over here is getting bad and I would hate to have you brave it just so you could help me" Coal said, a bit of concern in his tone. Calibri meant well but she was reckless. "Oh don't worry! Besides the house is pretty much empty and I have some errends I need to do in Snowdin anyway so I might as well stay with you guys while I'm there!" Calibri said on the other end. Coal thought about it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. Calibri saying she would be there no later then 12:00 in the day. After saying their goodbyes they ended the call, Coal feeling a little bit better as he held the little one close. Keeping them safe and warm.

________

Calibri had gotten up early that morning, asking Coal for her to come over and stay would be a big help for gathering the info she needs on her next report. Although she doesn't have much of it and hardly anyone will be out and about in the storm so she might stay there until it's died down enough for some action to happen before she makes the report, not to mention she has to keep watch while her dad Semi goes to the same place no one else is allowed to go. As soon as Calibri was ready she headed out the door and to the docks, undoing the rope and sailing off to Snowdin! The waters were more rough the usual but that's to be expected from a storm. Once she got to Snowdin she docked and headed straight into the strong winds. Snowdin storms were always horrible! No monster could come out, except a few but still. It wasn't all that good when it happened. Calibri adjusted herself a bit, looking around the empty streets until she saw Grillby's. Relieved she headed straight over there, knocking on the door to let them know she was there. waiting there for a minute or two before Grillby opened the door. It always gave her a chuckle when she remembers Grillby was named after his great grand father who was the one who started the business and named the place after himself "Hey kiddo! Mind if I come in?" Calibri asked as Grillby stood aside for her to do so. Calibri feeling much better now that she was in the house other then outside in the blizzard, pulling down her hood "Where's your older brother, Coal?" Calibri asked, he was usually the one to answer the door. Grillby grumbled "His with the new monster in the house" That intriged Calibri. Wondering who could it be? Calibri followed Grillby to the living room before he went off to supposed his own room, Calibri didn't know as she looked over to see Coal on the couch, holding a bundle and looking like he hadn't slept at all.

Calibri frowned. What in the stars had happened? She slowly stepped forward before speaking "Coal...Is everything okay?" Calibri asked as she saw Coal flinch and looking up at her "Oh Calibri! I didn't notice you there! Sorry" Coal said, Calibri hearing a small whimper from most likely the bundle as she glanced down at it, seeing white tips poking out at the top as Coal made a few hushing sounds to them "I would be more happy to welcome you but..." He glanced down at the bundle he was holding as it made another whine Calibri's eyes softening as she came close to get a look at them. They weren't quite what she expected with their muzzled face and horns but they looked sad, like something was taken from them. Calibri's soul sunk as she heard them whine again as Coal tried his best to comfort them but it wasn't working. Calibri thought for a second before something clicked "Maybe I could try?" Calibri said as she held her hands out, Coal looking at her for a second before slowly giving them to her. They were so small in her arms as she gently held them and hummed, trying to comfort them as they whimpered for a second before they stopped. It was working as they were finally in a peaceful sleep which relieved both of them "So...How did...?" Calibri asked, still holding them in her arms as Coal cleared his throat "I found them in the back of the tavern, covered in ice" Coal explained what had been happening for the past few weeks and about the other one. It hurt Calibri's heart to know the other had abandoned this little one "Have you tired looking for them? From what I'm getting from this the bigger one could still be a kid and it's too dangerous for them to be out in this storm" Calibri asked, getting worried as she looked out the window, watching the blaring winds clash each other as Coal shook his head "I would go out and look for them but they blend in and We don't know if they'll run if we do find them, we can't afford to be out in this storm and from the looks of it it's getting worse. I hate to say this but we have to wait until this storm dies down before we can start searching. We can only hope they haven't dusted when we do" Coal said, not liking it either but he was right. With how bad this storm is getting it'll be harder for them to find the bigger one. Calibri hated it but she can't do much right now but to only hope their alright and haven't dusted yet!

__________

1-S was slowly walking through the storm. He had been growing tired more and more as days went on, ever since he left 2-P with the other monsters he has felt so empty, he hasn't even eaten a thing. Not finding it in himself to be hungry, how could after he left 2-P. He felt so horrible. A strong gust of wind had him stay down for a moment, he didn't want to go flying so he stayed put until it went away and he could continue on into endless walking. This storm just kept on getting worse but he didn't care. He just felt nothing, it was getting a bit more hard to move but he didn't care, he felt nothing. Even if their was ice forming on him he still kept going, he deserved after he left his brother. His cries still made his heart ache.

He had kept on going for who knows how long until he heard a crack, whipping his head over to the noise as fast as he could he saw an huge figure in the distance and they were heading towards him. He panicked as he started running, it hurt but he didn't care! If it was the scientists he didn't want to go back! He heard someone shout, recognizing it to be one of them as he ran faster, not caring where he was going before he came across two paths. Not knowing which way he went left, immediately seeing a cliff. Skidding to a stop and looking behind him. They were still coming! Without thinking he jumped off the cliff, falling down and landing in the snow which cushioned his fall but he quickly got up and continued to run, not taking any chances. He dodged trees and large rocks, still running for his life. But he wasn't looking where he was stepping as he stepped on a platform of some kind as a click was heard and metal jaws sprung up and clamped themselves down on his right forearm. It pulled him back and he fall over, he tired getting up but his body wouldn't let him as he now noticed this extreme pain bursting from his forearm as he looked with horror to see he was stuck in some kind of trap. The metal jaws were crashing his forearm and every time he moved it it made it worse and crashed it more, he growled as he tried pulling it off, resulting in even more pain. He tired biting the metal jaws to see if they would let go, but it only resulted in his own jaws hurting and his forearm hurting so much more. He was starting to wheezing as tears started forming in his sockets, he tried using his free claw to try and pull the jaws open but it didn't work. It hurt so much and with him already being exhausted from not eating or sleeping and him just running 1-S was starting to give up. He just wished he could've saw 2-P one last time. He fell to the ground, accepting his fate, blood was leaking out and soaking the white snow into a red splotch. He was losing HP by the minute and more ice was forming on his body, his closed his eyes. He was so exhausted, he just wished he could've had more time with 2-P before he left him. 

He wasn't sure how long he laid there but he started to hear footsteps. Was it the scientists!? He tried his best to stand up, but all he could do was prop himself up and look over at the tall figure who was now next to him, he heard a small gasp as he slowly lifted his tired eyes to see a purple dragon with yellow horns wearing a green dress. Unlike his frightened and cautious expression, what he saw before his vision went black was an expression of shock and pity.


	7. The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Vixalete has many questions from the little one now under her possession, she's putting it aside and treating their wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to be uploaded, i've actually caught up to where i'm currently at chapter wise and i wanted to write a little bit of the next one before i uploaded. plus i was pretty busy this past week was wasn't able to get to my computer to upload. anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! i had a lot of fun writing it as it has the pov of one of my favorite ocs

Vixalete had gotten up bright and early for foraging and seeing what she had gotten on the traps, despite it being 7:45 am it was dark out. The blizzard was blocking out the light that shined through the clouds in the underground which made it difficult to see for most monsters and no doubt that it was freeze and even greater amount of monsters. Vixalete was grateful she was a dragon monster and the heat of her breath could easily keep her warm, although she sometimes thought of the ‘overbearing’ heat of Hotland as some monsters called it but to Vixalete it was pleasant. But she couldn’t exactly leave this area of Snowdin, she couldn’t leave it even if she wanted too. Vixalete was pulled out of her thoughts as a large gust of wind stopped her in her tracks, pulling up an arm to cover her eyes as she stayed still for a moment before going against the current of the winds, it soon dying down as Vixalete found a small bush and picked a few berries, not taking more then she needed as she soon continued forward. ‘It wouldn’t be long now until she got to the edge of the barrier’ Vixalete thought as she saw up ahead a rock that would reach above her knee, narrowing her eyes a bit as she confirmed in her mind not to go past that rock, she came up a few more steps before stopping and checking the rock, seeing it still had it’s seal on it as she huffed, a cold shiver coming up her back as her nostrils blew out smoke and the edges of her lips and neck glow blue for a second before the light faded away, Vixalete continued forward, going off like she was following a circle like wall as she reminded herself a trap would be coming up soon, she huffed as another gust of wind came. Looking up at the dark sky as she caught a sniff of something. She looked over in the direction where it was coming from, narrowing her eyes as she knew that’s where the trap was but something felt off to her.

Vixalete slowed stepped over to it, seeing a small pool of red in the snow next to the trap as something started to move. As soon as Vixalete was near it she let out a gasp of shocked. That….That can’t be right! Maybe her own condition was playing tricks on her!? Why? Why do they have almost the same magical signature as Calibri!? She saw them look up at her, seeing fear in their eyes as Vixalete widened her eyes. Why is their body shaded like that!? Why is it so similar to her prototypes!? Her eyes went to the right arm crushed between the jaws of the trap as it was now littered with frost growing at the edges before switching her eyes back to the small one’s head as it slumped down and it closed it’s eyes. Vixalete quickly checked their stats as her soul nearly skipped a beat.

1-S ATK 1 DEF 1 HP: 0.7  
Their giving up…

Vixalete quickly knelt down and pulled open the trap’s jaws, seeing a horrid sight of the crushed bone as she used a bit of healing magic to stop the HP from dropping and for the bleeding to stop, Vixalete quickly picked up the small one, seeing that ice had formed on their small frame and immediately started to use her breath to warm them up as she started to go back to her house, going as fast as she could with the storm blowing around them. Vixalete held them close as she tried not to use her healing magic. It would help to make it stop hurting but she needed to set the bones straight as it would do more harm then good if she fully healed them now. It took an agonizing long time before she saw the house up ahead, just the way she left at as she blew a breath a warmth to the small one in her arms, Taking a few moments before she came up to the front door and swinging it open, quickly going in and closing it behind her. The house was dark with only a few things visible as Vixalete carefully but quickly made her way around a large table and chairs, gently setting the small one up top on it and going over to the fire place and tossing a few planks of wood, Vixalete taking in a deep breath before breathing blue flames which quickly turned to orange onto the wood, lighting up the room and seeing things clearly now. Vixalete switched her head over to the table as she heard the little one stirring. She had to work quickly before they woke up.

Vixalete hastily left the room, seeing a hallway ahead a her with a small coffee table off to the side with a lantern up top of it with a small box of matches'. Vixalete went over, picked up the lantern and made a small puff of fire to light it up, the area around her brighnting as she walked down the hall with lantern in hand, looking back and forth for the correct room she was looking for, finding it on the right side next to a water sausage plant. Quickly opening the door to find a storage room covered in a thick layer of dust, She huffed out a small puff of small as she walked into the room, setting the lantern down on a dust covered table as she knelt down in front of a large chest, opening it up as a small squeak was hard as Vixalete rummaged through the chest’s contents, finding a roll of bandages, some medical tape and a large bottle of rubbing alcohol. Vixalete hummed as she closed the chest, there was still one more thing she needed. Vixalete quickly got up and looked around, there was some wooden poles but they were far to large to be used as a small brace.

Vixalete sighed as she took what she needed from the room and out back into the hallway, going back the way she came and into the entrance area, blowing out her lantern as she saw the little one had still not awoken yet, she hummed and put the things she gathered on the table, quickly going out of the house and shutting the door, going as fast as she could to the nearest tree and snapping a small branch off before going back inside. To her surprise Vixalete found the small one wake and trying to edge themself over to the corner of the table. Vixalete quickly ran over and pulled them to the middle again, getting a growl from the little one as they swirled themself around and bit Vixalete’s hand, scoring off a half an HP point as she winced a bit. Pulling the items she needed as well as a small hand towel as she poured some alcohol onto it. The little one struggled under her grasp as it tried biting her again while Vixalete signaled out their injured limb and carefully started cleaning the wound up, making the small one whine loudly in pain. Vixalete worked quickly with this part, finding other wounds that had healed poorly on their arm, taking notice of similar wounds all over their body, old and new as Vixalete narrowed her eyes. What has happened to them to get all of this cracks in their body?

As soon as she was finished with the cleaning she took a breath, her eyes going soft as she spoke to the small one “I’m sorry but the pain isn’t over yet…If you can understand me take a deep breath” The little one had a look of confusion behind their fear stricken eyes before pain whelped in them as they let out a loud cry as Vixalete carefully but swiftly fixed their mangled arm into the right position, quickly grabbing the bandages and wrapping up the now fixed arm than grabbing the branch and snapping it in half, putting one on each side as she quickly tied them together, pulling her hands back as the little one tried biting her again, making bark like sounds before looking at the brace it now had on it’s arm. They looked between Vixalete and their arm before they tried to take the brace off, Vixalete narrowed her eyes as she came over and stopped them “It’s not going to heal correctly if you take the brace off” Vixalete scolded as she felt them go stiff from her words before a harsh cough racked their body, followed by another and more after until it turned into a coughing fit as Vixalete pulled them close, rubbing circles around their back to soothe them. It took a few moments but their coughing fit eventfully subsided, the little one trying to push themself off of Vixalete as she frowned, going over to where she left the lantern and lighting it up again before carrying the little one to the hallway. 

Vixalete was firm but gentle with her hold on them as their struggled to get out of her grasp, even trying to bite her again as she walked down the hallway, stopping sooner than the last time she was in here, setting down the lantern at a small stool as she opened the door to find a play room for children, her eyes going soft as she walked into the room, seeing as it was covered in dust like the storage room from before as she put the little one down onto the soft but dusty carpet with stars on it, seeing them scamper off quickly under the infant cradle, her eyes going soft as she turned on the switch, the light on the ceiling casting a warm yellow glow as Vixalete looked back over to the small one underneath the cradle, their small white eye lights pricing daggers at her as Vixalete sighed, picking the lantern she had set down back up and slowly walked out the room, casting one last glance at the little one before stepping out and closing the door behind her, leaving it open a slight bit as she turned her head to look down the end of the hallway.

Vixalete narrowed her eyes as she started to head down the end of it, the light showing a large door with a sizable lock of it. As Vixalete came up close she pulled out a key that matched the lock’s hole as she put it in and turned it, hearing a loud click to signal for her that it was unlocked, putting the key back on her person as she grabbed onto and turned the knob, a small creek sounding out. The room was large, with many shelfs in an organized manner as all of them held text books or scrolls, Vixalete taking a deep breath as she stepped forward and looked for a certain shelf, each one having a latter and number on them as it helped to sort out each textbook and scroll. Vixalete finally finding what she needed in on shelf C-5 as she looked through it before pulling out one, tucking it under her arm as she went further into the maze of shelves, coming up upon a desk and chair perfect for Vixalete’s size as she light the twin candles with her breath before sitting down and setting the book on the desk, setting the lantern down off to the side of the desk as she opened the book and flipped through it’s pages slowly, being careful not to tear through the fragile paper with her claws. Vixalete’s eyes scanned every page, turning one after another until she froze, finding the one she was looked for as she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a bit.

‘Comic Calibri. Age. 25. HP. 6. Occupation. River fairy duty’ The text continued on, showing basic information on Calibri as Vixalete skimmed through to the end, the text saying her magical signature as Vixalete froze. It….It almost completely matches the little one’s magical signature!! That can’t be right!! Vixalete immediately getting up and storming over to another shelf and pulling out another text book, storming back over to the desk and slamming the book down and opening it, being less careful about the pages as she stopped on a pacific one. 

‘Wing Dings Gaster. Age. 25. HP. 74.’ It went on and on, Vixalete getting anxious the time went by before she finally got to the end with his magical signature as Vixalete widened her eyes, a gasp coming out as she saw the magical signature was almost that exact same as the little one. Vixalete looking between the two text books as she tried to convince herself otherwise but the truth was staring at her in the face. But it was impossible! Calibri almost always tells her what impotent thing goes on in her life, even little things like how she made a quiche for the first time!! She would’ve told her something as important in her life as this. Vixalete narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath. There was something not right here, something that felt wrong. Vixalete brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she leaned onto the desk and huffed, speaking out in a quiet voice “Calibri….what have you done…?”. 

_________

Dr. Neckle jerked his head over to the sliding door way where he stood, as did Dr. Bulsp who were both looking over the vitals of their experiments in the tubes as a figure in black clothing came in, shivering as they reached up and took off their helmet to reveal Dr. Checkle as she huffed, Dr. Neckle narrowing his eyes as his ears twitched “I’m guessing you weren’t able to find them?”.  
“Yes I wasn’t able to find them!!” Dr. Checkle said angrily, taking off her jacket “I can’t believe you guys sent me to fucking Snowdin of all places to look for the brats!!” She seethed, throwing down her jacket as Dr. Bulsp popped “The readings did say they were in Snowdin, besides it was the boss’s orders” Dr. Checkle looked at the yellow slime mincingly “Well next time you go and look for them!” At that she stomped off leaving the two there as Dr. Bulsp asked “Should we tell Dr. Tenric no luck again? If we can’t find them we should probably move on to the next one, 22-A I think is the most eligible?” Dr. Bulsp said as he looked over the one he just mentioned as Dr. Neckle shook his head “Tenric said he doesn’t want the public to know about this yet, if anyone sees them it could mean disaster for his cause” Dr. Neckle explained, an angered look being casted on the yellow slime “I’m just saying, they could’ve dusted by now and their tracks are all that’s left” Dr. Bulsp popped, continuing his work as Dr. Neckle huffed “After the storm in Snowdin has blown over we’ll be able to get a good read on their whereabouts, let’s just hope it’s not like last year where it stormed for nearly two months!” Dr. Bulsp chuckled “Yeah, you were frozen shut in you house for weeks!” Dr. Neckle switched his head over and growled, the fur on his neck standing up “Shut up!” At that they continued on their work, the occasional talk every now and then


	8. Warm hugs and sweet quiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-P starts to warm up to his new care givers and starts to feel at home
> 
> Gaster spends a moment with his coworkers and remanences of old times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so sorry this took awhile to come out, a lot of things were happening and i wasn't able to write as frequently as i would've liked, i do plan to get a better schedule on uploading chapters. This one is kinda short so sorry about that, anyway enough rambling. Enjoy!^^

2-P was sitting on a nice soft blanket along with a small green fire elemental, she were making babbling sounds while playing with a stuffed bear. 2-P looked around the room before having his eye sockets follow the skeleton woman who has done nothing but pace the room ever since the yellow and orange fire elementals left suddenly. 2-P didn’t know why they left but he could tell by the tone of their voices it sounded urgent. 2-P flinched suddenly, making a small yap and he twirled around to see the green fire elemental had grabbed on to his thin rat like tail, making babbling noises at him. 2-P simply pulled out his tail from her grasp and stepped a bit over to them, making a small huff like sound as the green fire elemental sat herself up and held her arms out, making grabbing motions with her small hands as she babbled happily. 2-P tilted his head to one side and blinked. What did they want? He padded his feet a bit, confused as the fire elemental crawled closer to 2-P, reaching over and pulling 2-P into a warm hug.

2-P was taken a back at bit, staying frozen before he slowly relaxed into her hold, slowly bringing his tail around her and his head cuddled against hers, she babbled happily as both of them heard a voice “Oh…Is it hug time already?” soon enough they both were picked up by the skeleton woman as the green fire elemental giggled “Aww, Fuku you give the best hugs!” She said as she nuzzled the green fire elemental while she giggled. 2-P wasn’t sure what was going on, all he could focus on at the moment was this feeling in his chest, he wasn’t sure what it was. But to him it felt…nice? 2-P moved his head to rest of the skeleton lady’s chest, his nose pointed upward as he stared up at the skeleton woman’s face as she glanced down at him “Aww, are you wanting nuzzles as well?” She said in a cheery voice down at 2-P as she leaned her head down and clinked nasal caps together, taking 2-P by surprise as he flinched a bit when she did that but he didn’t feel frightened, in fact he felt…. Happy? He couldn’t even tell that his jaw line was curving into a smile until the skeleton lady pointed it out “Oh? You like nosie nosies?” she asked, doing it again as 2-P made a small happy yip, not even noticing that his tail was moving slowly side to side. They stayed like that for a little while, just hugging each other happily until that moment was cut short by a door opening and all of them looking over to the noise, 2-P couldn’t help but shriek back a bit as they saw two figures , one smaller then the other come out into the room they were as the skeleton lady set both 2-P and Fuku down “What happened?” She asked as the two other them started taking off their thick winter coats to reveal the other two fire elementals who lived here “One of Cottontail’s kids got lost in Snowdin Forest, Tuffen I think their name was?” The bigger one said taking both his and the small orange one’s coat and hanging them up “Tuffen? My, that boy is troublesome. Cottontail certainly has her hands full” The skeleton lady said, sitting down on the couch nearby as she looked down on both 2-P and Fuku and gave them a warm smile before she looked at 2-P with a sad look in her eye sockets “Any news on the other one?” She asked, concerned as the yellow fire elemental shook his head “The blizzard out there is getting worse by the day, we even had a hard time finding Tuffen earlier and his a black spotted bunny. We can only hope their somewhere safe in this storm” He said, looking down at 2-P as well.

2-P may not know exactly what they were saying, but he knew who they were taking about as he laid down. 1-S, he wondered where his brother could be right now and why he continued to walk away when he cried for him that night. 2-P whimper as he thought, laying down and curling up on the floor as a sinking feeling came up in his chest cavity. Where ever 1-S was, 2-P hoped he was okay.

Gaster did a long sigh as he set down at the lab cafeteria long with two of his coworkers, they’d been working nonstop on a new power source the underground could use. There was Spot on his left side, having a tray of premade fish pastries he’d got from the cafeteria line, then there was Edger to his right side. Edger was a long brown snake monster who was the largest one of the group as he had some homemade mice surprise from his wife who came earlier and gave it to him “Edger you’re so lucky” Spot said as he took a bite out of one of his fish pastries “What makes you say that Spotty?” Edger said, taking his eyes off his meal and looking over at Spot, catching the attention of Gaster as well as Spot grumbled “Your wife lives so close to the lab it’s really quick for you to eat like a king without a care in the world!” Spot said, flailing his arms a bit to let them know he wasn’t all too upset over it “Aww now Spotty, I’d offered you before if you wanted to try some of my wife’s mice surprise and you declined” Edger said, rolling his S’s as his tounge flicker out every now and then “Hey you all know I don’t like mice! Never have and never will” Spot said as he took another bite of his fish pastries, for a cat you’d think Spot liked mice but ever since he was a little kitten he’s always despised the taste of mice, one time during high school Gaster actually say Spot throw up when he ate something that had mice in it “Oh yes that is right, sorry Spotty”.

“Nah it’s fine, just makes me kinda jealous is all” Spot sighed, finishing up his first fish pastry and going for another one while Edger took a huge bite out of his mice surprise as Gaster looked to his own tray of food, burger and fries. Gaster grimaced, he’d tried this burger and fries before and to be honest, he wasn’t a big fan. It wasn’t as good as Coal’s burgers over at Grillby’s and he was honestly starting to miss them and Calibri. “What about you Dings?” Spot said suddenly, catching Gaster off guard as he flinched and looked at Spot “Has Calibri ever made something special for you?” He asked, getting Gaster to think. What did Calibri make him that he really enjoyed and made more of just for him? He thought for a moment before something clicked, readjusting his glasses as he answered “A quiche, I remember Calibri making one not long after we started dating…now that you mention it. It’s been awhile since she made one….I kinda miss it” Gaster said, feeling like his burger in fries will taste even worse now as Spot hummed “Oh yeah! I remember during Giftmas that she made several of that, they were the best in the whole underground!” Spot said gleefully as he turned to Gaster “You think she’ll give the recipe?” At that Edger’s tail smacked Spot on the head “Ow! What was that for” Spot whined as he rubbed the spot where he’d been hit “You don’t ask those kind of questions to a married monster about their partner!” Edger said sternly, making both Gaster and Spot moved back a bit, Edger always had this scary look in his eyes whenever he got even remotely mad as Spot quickly apologized “S-sorry Dings, I didn’t mean it like that”.

“I know you didn’t, Spot” Gaster said as he gave him a reassuring smile as Edger calmed himself “Have any of you seen Click yet?” Edger asked, looking around the cafeteria “Oh yeah, Click said he went to go meet up with somebody today” Spot said, catching both Gaster and Edger’s attention “Did he say what he was doing?” Gaster asked as Spot shrugged “He just told me he’ll be late for the lunch break” Just then they heard the lab doors closest to them open to reveal a beetle monster who had greenish tints to them as they had a scowling face on themselves with a lab coat like every scientist in there, Click. He did a long sigh while he walked over to the table the other 3 were at, Spot petting the set to his left as an invitation for him to come sit as he did so, putting his stuff down on the table along with a lunch box that none of them noticed until now. “So Click, where have you been!?” Spot said, trying to lighten his already sour mood “On a date” Click said without any emotion in his voice, this seemed to intrigue the trio as they leaned in before Spot joked “Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky guy!?”

“A Bull monster named Oscar” Click said nonchalantly, not even batting an eye to the trio’s shocked faces “Whoa whoa wait hold on!” Spot stumbled with his words “You’re trying out again!?” Edger hissed his words in delight “Congratulations, Click!” Gaster said happily, after Click’s last relationship ended badly the 3 of them were worried about their friend so it was an absolute delight that Click was trying out again. “Wait!” Spot said suddenly, ruining the moment a bit “This means I’m the only single one again!!?” Spot realized in horror as the other 3 laughed “Aw, don’t be too upset Spot” Gaster said, patting his friend on the back “Easy for you to say” Spot mumbled as he gnawed on one of his fish pastries “Eh…If little ol me can find someone I’m sure there’s someone out there for a cat like you” Click said, not at all sounding reassuring, Spot looked like he was about to say something until he noticed something behind Gaster and Edger and pointed at it, all 4 of them turning their heads to see one of the head scientists assisents, Dr. Neckle heading towards them with a clip board in his hands “Dr. Edger, Spot, Gaster and Click?” He asked, taking his eyes off his clipboard to look at them as they all stood up “Dr. Tenric wants a report from all of you on your current project” Dr. Neckle said as he went back to looking at his clipboard and walked off to go tell other scientists the same thing as the 4 of them sat back down and did a long sigh in sync. Great…more work to do.

Gaster put his head in his heads, Edger flicked his tongue out and made small hisses, Spot’s fur puffed up and Click’s wings flickered a bit “We just gave a report last week!” Spot groan, rubbing his forehead “Is this cause of that incident that happened not too long ago with the alarms going off all of a sudden in the middle of the night!?” Click raged, making Gaster freeze up. He hadn’t told anyone that he was there when the alarms went off that night, Gaster thought that he might’ve tripped the alarm at first but he was sure he was careful with his movements that night. Nobody was sure how it happened but whatever it was made Dr.Tenric become explosive for the past weeks! Gaster sighed as he picked up his burger and fries and stood up “Come on guys, we better get started on that report” Gaster said as he started walking back to their work room, the others picking up their lunchs and following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THEIR GETTING MARRIED!!!! BUT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THEIR BAD GUYS!!!!
> 
> hope you guys liked the prologue to this, it'll hopefully explain a few things and set things up for future events. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
